


Livin' Isn't Life Without Ya

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Friday is a good bro, Frustration, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interrupted Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Frustration, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Keeping secrets ishard.A little more so, when they're trying to keep said secret from the Avengers,andwhen they justcannotstop having sex wherever and whenever they can.





	1. Look Back Into the Past and Know Your Future's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from:  
> Work It Out, by Here Come the Mummies
> 
> Yknow how in the end notes of 'Love Is Coming Out to Play' i promised that there was more Fratt-Avengers stuff coming?  
> Well, this isnt what i had planned, but inspiration for this hit me like a fucking eighteen-wheeler, so here you go!  
> So just hang in there, for the other stuff I promised, its coming soon (i hope, if the Writing Gods allow it)! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> Ra Ra Ra, by Here Come the Mummies

Frank slipped into Matt’s room as soon as they were both left alone by their respective guides to unpack. At least they were only down the hall from each other.

“Still sure ‘bout this, sunshine?”

Matt let out a slow sigh. “Yeah. You know it’d just be chaos if anyone knew.” he said, shaking his head to himself. “And if it got out to the public...”

Frank grabbed his shoulder, making the blind man turn to face him.

_ “Who cares?” _ he asked.

Matt almost wanted to give in to the soft hands cradling his face. They touched him, held him, as though he was the most precious thing in the world.

_“I_ sure don’t. I don’t care who knows.” Frank continued. _“I love you._ Why the hell should we hide that? ‘Cause we’re both _men?_ _Fuck that!_ People always goin’ on about _tolerance_ and Pride and shit, why should we keep _this_ a secret?”

The blind man stepped back, shaking his head again. “Because  _ you know _ what the world is like!” he said. “And the Avengers team is  _ still _ a topic of controversy all over the fucking place! If  _ this _ gets out...I mean, it’s just gonna open up a whole  _ new _ can of worms, and I just...I don’t wanna deal with that.”

Frank slumped down to sit on the edge of Matt’s bed.  _ Fuck..._it was Matt’s bed. Not  _ their _ bed. Just Matt’s. That sounded fucking terrible. Matt hated it. It would be hard to sleep without Frank laying next to him.

Matt sat down too. He slipped his hand into Frank’s, holding it tight.

“I love you. I don’t care who knows either. I just don’t want this  _ spotlight _ shone on us.” Matt told his husband. “Because you know we’d be the focus of the whole worlds attention for God knows how long, if people knew.”

The marine sighed as well. He ran his free hand through his hair and over his face. This...this really fucking sucked.

Maybe Matt shouldn’t have agreed to join up, nor talked Frank into doing the same. When they were independent, they could at least sleep in the same bed.  _ They could fucking wear their goddamn wedding rings! _ Matt’s hand felt weird and light and like it was  _ missing _ something, when the ring was in his pocket instead of on his finger.

“You’re right.” Frank said. “I know that, but I’m...I’m not ashamed of this.  _ Us. _ So I just...still don’t get why we gotta hide it.”

Matt leaned into his side. Frank withdrew his hand from Matt’s, but only for the sole purpose of being able to wrap the arm around the man instead. And of course, he took Matt’s hand again, with his other. Matt rested his head on Frank’s shoulder. He breathed in the marine’s scent. It would be weird to not have it all around him at all times, for it to be  _ at a distance _ again. It would be hard to get used to.

“Yeah.” Matt agreed. “Me neither.”

“I assure you, Mister Murdock, Mister Castle, your secret is safe with me.”

_ Oh, shit...goddamn it. _

Matt fucking forgot about Friday, and her kind of creepy camera-eyes everywhere.

He could feel Frank tense, too.

Fuck. How the hell could he forget about her?  _ It? _ Matt wasn’t sure what to call her/it.

“I’m reading elevated heart rates in you both, which suggests fear, or nervosity.” Friday continued. “But again, I assure you, your secret is very safe with me. After I was integrated into the Avengers complex, Mister Stark made all Avengers, including the two of you, when you joined, Admins for my systems. Of course, Mister Stark still has Priority Admin Status,  _ but _ unless he asks me, straight forward,  _ ‘are Matt Murdock and Frank Castle married to one another’ _ I will not divulge this information to neither him, nor anyone else,  _ if _ you ask me to make it level six classified.”

Oh. Well. That was...comforting?

Matt wasn’t sure if he should feel comforted or not.

“Okay. Make it level six classified.” Frank ordered, regurgitating the words the AI had just spoken at them. “And...thanks.”

If she had had a face, Matt was pretty sure Friday would have been giving them a kind and warm smile.

“No problem, Mister Castle. I’m happy to help! And this is really exciting! I’ve never had a secret from Mister Stark before!”


	2. You Got Me Salivating, Can You Quench This Craving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> Luscious, by Here Come the Mummies

Frank had him against a wall as soon as he could.  


They had run into each other in an empty hallway near the stairs. After checking with Friday that the coast was clear, they were on one another.

_ Fuck, _ they hadn’t had a moment alone in  _ a fucking week! _ They couldn’t even sneak into each other’s rooms at night, given that there were several rooms separating them and one or two of the inhabitants were  _ savages _ who slept with their goddamn bedroom doors open.

Frank’s mouth on Matt’s neck had never felt this fucking good before.

_ “Ow!” _ Matt hissed when Frank got a little too into the moment with his teeth. “No marks!”

He could feel Frank’s chest vibrate with a growl, hands squeezing a little harder at Matt’s ass. He seemed pleased with himself, though, when Matt moaned softly because of it.

“But I wanna look at ya, and see what  _ I _ did, see  _ my _ mark.” Frank told him. “Show everyone who you  _ belong _ to.”

Matt moaned again, because  _ shit, _ he fucking loved it when Frank got all possessive, when he wanted to put his mark on Matt and make sure he was all Frank’s own and no one else’s. The blind man fumbled with his belt.

“Fuck, I need you.  _ Right now.” _ he said. “Now. Frank,  _ now, _ right now.”

Frank was happy to oblige. They got Matt’s jeans and boxers down to his thighs, and he was turned to face the wall. He shoved the hem of his t-shirt into his mouth to keep quiet; he listened, gripping carefully at the base of his own cock to keep himself, as Frank...ripped open a packet of lube? Hm, well, he couldn’t fault the man for being prepared.

Matt was  _ so glad _ he’d already somewhat gagged himself. He keened into the fabric as Frank pushed two hurriedly lubed fingers inside him. Frank pressed his whole body against Matt, crowding him against the wall and mouthing at his neck and working him open as fast as he could. They didn’t have any time to waste; who knows when they’d get another minute alone again?

He needed Frank, needed to be sated for a little while so he could  _ live _ with this new distance existing between them. He needed to feel Frank against him and inside him, so he wouldn’t  _ die _ of withdrawals, because fuck, that’s what it felt like every time they had to pretend to hate each other; it felt like Matt was dying because  _ fuck, Frank hated him, _ he knew it wasn’t real, knew the hate and all was just  _ an act, _ but  _ Jesus, _ it still hurt like hell.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ pretty, baby.” Frank grunted in his ear, fingers pressing against his prostate and the other hand sneaking in under Matt’s shirt to tease his nipples. “Feel so fuckin’ good, missed you so much, missed feelin’ you, missed sleepin’ next to you and wakin’ up with that pretty mouth on my cock, ‘cause you just can’t fuckin’ wait to get fucked. Can’t wait to get used, like a proper lil’  _ fucktoy.” _

The lawyer moaned again, nodding quickly,  _ yes, yes, he was a fucktoy, he was Frank’s fucktoy, he was all Frank’s, belonged to him and no one else, Frank owned him, he worshiped Frank and that perfect cock, and fuck, that dirty mouth and the mean fingers. _

He whined when the fingers withdrew, but oh, God, he knew what was coming next, knew what would replace them.

The lube packet crinkled and squelched; Frank had to cover Matt’s mouth and he himself had to carefully bite into Matt’s shoulder, to keep them both quiet as he entered Matt. Frank grabbed at his hips, Matt braced against the wall. He tried so hard to keep his hearing focused on the surrounding area, so he’d know if anyone was approaching. That was really fucking difficult to do, though, when Frank was moving into him like that. It was fast and sloppy, they didn’t have any time to waste.

God,  _ fuck, _ Matt wasn’t going to last all that long, he’d needed this, wanted this, craved this, for what felt like an eternity. Frank wasn’t going to go for very long either, Matt could hear it, feel it; how he had devolved into soft curses and moans of Matt’s name, and how his nails dug into Matt’s skin, and his heart pounded like a stampeding herd of elephants.

“Captain Rogers is approaching!” Friday warned. “South hallway, fifteen seconds.”

_ “Shit!” _ Matt swore.

They moved fast as hell.

Frank pulled out, shoving himself back into his pants and wiping his lubed hands on his jeans, while Matt pulled up his own pants too, doing up the zipper and button and straightening his shirt out. They hurried away from the wall.  


“Love you, sunshine.” Frank said, stealing a quick kiss from his husband's lips.  


“Love you too, baby, we’re finishing that later.” Matt responded, before putting on an angry look and starting the act again.  _ “You’re a caveman! _ You’re a dim-witted, slack-jawed, knuckle-dragging, ham-fisted, jackboot jarhead, with less brains than half a teaspoon of sugar!”

“Are you seriously gonna fuckin’ try and insult my fuckin’ intelligence?” Frank shouted back. “What are you,  _ five years old?!” _

Matt scoffed at him, shaking his head. “As opposed to what?  _ Punching you _ until you shut up?! I’m having fewer and fewer issues with  _ that _ idea!” he yelled.

“Well, fuckin’ put ‘em up, ya tease! Can’t just offer up a fight like that and not deliver on it!” the marine taunted. “People might start thinkin’ you ain’t so fearless after all!”

_ “Hey!” _

Matt had barely noticed that they had been inching close to each other; whether to start throwing punches or to finish the other _thing_ they’d started, he honestly wasn’t quite sure.

Either way, Steve appeared, shoving them both back in separate directions to put some space between them.

_ “Break it up!” _ the Captain ordered brusquely. “What the hell is goin’ on here?”

“Hey, I was just tryin’ to get to the goddamn gym when  _ this _ asshole,” Frank shouted, and Matt didn’t even need to _guess_ who he was gesturing to. ”-appeared outta fuckin’ nowhere and got all in my face ‘bout shit!”

“Oh,  _ please, _ Castle!” Matt spat back, taking a threatening step back towards the marine. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t instigate shit!”

“I’m gonna-” Frank started, stepping in as well.

But Steve kept them separated. He turned to Frank quickly.

“Walk it off, Castle!” he barked at the marine.

“What?! That’s-“

_ “Castle.” _ the Captain interrupted.  _ “Start walking.” _

Frank expelled an angry huff, but he turned on a heel and, as ordered,  _ started walking. _

Matt heard him whisper under his breath before disappearing around a corner.

“Broom closet, second floor, ten minutes.”

Matt suppressed the urge to smile, since the Captain was still berating him for starting trouble.


	3. I'm So Excited I Hope That I Don't Come Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> Pants, by Here Come the Mummies

They had two hours before Steve’s scheduled morning jog,  _ before _ which he’d hit up the kitchen to grab a snack, so they had  _ two hours _ of uninterrupted time together.

They were on the kitchen floor. Frank was on his knees, with Matt’s tongue working him open. He had already cum once just from that, and he was getting dangerously close to doing it again. He wanted Matt to fuck him for real, before Frank was all spent. Wanted Matt inside him, before he got too oversensitive to take it. Wanted to  _ feel _ Matt.

It’d been four days, five maybe, since they’d been able to even just  _ kiss. _ It almost seemed like the team was doing their damnedest to make sure Matt and Frank were never left alone together; maybe they spread it on a little too thick with this whole... _ mutual hatred _ act. The others seemed worried that if left to their own devices, Frank and Matt would rip each other’s throats out. Since he knew that that was  _ the last _ thing they’d do to one another, Frank was  _ very annoyed. _

Well, not at the moment, because at the moment, Matt’s tongue was far too deep inside him for Frank to be able to muster any coherent thoughts.

“Oh, fuck,  _ fuck, _ oh, God...” he whined into the tiled floor.

He had a tight grip on Matt’s hair, keeping him from pulling away. Not that Matt seemed like he was going to do that any time soon anyway. Frank was pretty sure the world stopped turning, when two fingers slipped easily inside him as well.

_ “Ah, Matt, _ baby, fuck me,  _ give it to me, _ gimme your cock.” Frank begged, unabashedly. “Fuckin’ missed it so bad, shit, missed you, fuck, love you so much,  _ oh, God.” _

He moaned aloud again, when Matt’s other hand clashed over his ass in a hard spank. He took the hint for what it was. Frank forced himself to let go of Matt’s hair, and Matt extracted himself. A lube packet ripped open  _ (thank Christ _ Frank had had the fore-thought to get his hands on a whole load of those things, they were useful as hell) and a handful of moments later, Matt’s hips were pressed flat to Frank’s ass and Matt’s cock was buried so perfectly deep inside him.

Frank had to bite down on his knuckles to keep from shouting; Matt spanked his ass, probably as hard as he could, and  _ fucking shit, _ it was  _ amazing. _ The blind man shoved him down flat, Frank’s whole front pressed to the floor and cock trapped between the cold tiles and his t-shirt, then did just what Frank had begged for. Oh, God,  _ fucking God almighty in Heaven, _ Matt fucked him so hard, so fast. It was perfect and desperate, and had Frank  _ gasping _ for air. He needed this, needed it even harder, even faster, needed more.

Matt had to be able to fucking read minds or some shit; he landed  _ another _ mean spank across his ass and somehow,  _ somehow, _ fucked him even harder. Frank clawed at the grout between the tiles, forehead pressed to the floor to keep him cool, his breath fogged on the porcelain.

_ “Ah, ah, ah, Matty, fuck, ah, yes, shit...” _

Fucking listen to him! Listen how he sounded, how desperate and needy and pleading he sounded. He could fucking worship Matt, and he gladly would, and if this was how Matt wanted to be worshiped, then Frank would so happily lay down to show his devotion.

“Mister Barton is on his way!” Friday chirped. “Twenty seconds!”

Matt pulled out of him. Frank scrambled to sit up, pressing himself up against the kitchen island, and hoped to Christ that Barton would only use the fridge and not venture any deeper into the kitchen and see them hiding there. Matt shoved Frank’s discarded sweatpants at him, and his boots and boxers.

Frank froze when he heard footsteps.

Matt elbowed him in the side, made a  _ get out there _ kind of gesture at him. Oh, shit, Matt was all naked, chest covered in the hickies Frank had demanded to put on him.  _ Fuck. _

The marine pulled on his sweats, passing his boots and boxers to Matt instead, and stood up. Thankfully, the counter was tall enough to hide his fucking boner,  _ if _ he leaned down slightly. He was just straightening his tousled hair out when Barton sauntered in.

The archer signed something at him, Frank was still just learning the basics so he did not catch  _ any _ of it, but Friday was always happy to help.

“Mister Barton says he’s not wearing his hearing aides, so if you want to say something, make sure he can read your lips.” the AI informed. “He’s also asking why you are up at such a late hour.”

Frank cleared his throat quickly. “Uh...woke up. Took a walk.” he said, shrugging.

Barton shrugged too. He signed something more, nodding his head towards the fridge before moving over to look inside it.

“He wonders if he can get you something out of the fridge.”

Barton leaned out from behind the fridge door to look at him, a moment later.

“Just...a water.”

The archer reached into the fridge for a second, then tossed a bottle of water towards Frank, who caught it with ease. Barton himself grabbed a bottle as well, and a plate, covered by aluminum foil. He kicked the fridge closed, then nodded at Frank and headed out.

It seemed as though the very  _ moment _ Barton was out of the kitchen, Matt was behind Frank, dragging the marine’s sweats down his legs again. He wasted no time in getting back inside him. Frank dropped his bottle, in favor of collapsing over the kitchen island and clawing all over it for  _ something _ to hold onto.

_ “Fuck, yes, oh my God…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on another few short chapters for this, theyll probably be posted over today and tomorrow, so keep an eye on this! I wanna get it done and out of the way since its so short, yknow? So i can focus ALL my Creative Juices on the other thing i promised yall.  
> <3
> 
> (and yeah, as youve probably noticed from the titles, ive been stuck on here come the mummies for the last few days, sorry abt that, but u should check them out, theyre amazing!)


	4. You Got Me Fucked Up, And It Feels So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> Love Drug, by Die Antwoord

The second floor broom closet was, by far, their most common rendezvous point. Whenever they had a moment of free time, they’d relay and invitation through Friday, and meet up as soon as they could. Thankfully, no one besides the maids frequented the closet, but Friday could always easily give them plenty of warning for that.

Matt was pacing back and forth in the cramped space. He’d been waiting for almost fifteen minutes now. Frank had to get there soon; Matt was supposed to meet with Tony and Steve in not too long, to go over the designs for a new Daredevil suit. If he was late, Steve would  _ definitely _ come looking for him.

“Friday,  _ where is he?” _

“Mister Castle is trying to get out of a conversation with Thor,” Friday answered. ”-but Thor is inadvertently making it very difficult for him.”

Matt groaned. Fuck, Thor might be a god, but Matt was going to  _ kick his ass. _ It’d been two weeks!  _ Two weeks! _ Matt wasn’t sure how either of them was still fucking alive! He was hard the moment the closet door closed behind him, and it was getting almost uncomfortable. Frank had to get there  _ soon, _ or Matt was going to take matter into his own hands.  _ Literally.  _ He was going to rub one out  _ on his own, _ and leave Frank hanging for another two fucking weeks to  _ teach him a fucking lesson, _ or something. Matt wasn’t sure. He was so fucking  _ turned on, _ that his brain was having a hard time keeping things sensible.

“Mister Castle’s on his way!” Friday informed after another minute, or so, had passed. “Thirty seconds!”

Matt paced and paced and paced, and thirty second never seemed so long. He could hear Frank coming; he was running, skidding around the corner at the end of the hallway. The closet door burst open, and Frank stumbled in, out of breath but grinning like hell.

He shut the door quickly, then grabbed the front of Matt’s shirt and shoved him up against the shelves behind the blind man. Their bodies slotted together as perfectly, as effortlessly, as ever. Frank’s hands were all over Matt,  _ feeling over his arms and sliding over his chest and running through his hair and groping at his ass, _ all at once somehow Matt could swear it. But they weren’t kissing. They breathed the same air, lips  _ almost _ touching but not quite, he could so very nearly  _ feel _ Frank staring into his unfocused eyes.

“God, you’re fuckin’ pretty...” Frank said, trying his hardest to catch his breath again. 

Matt had to smile. Frank Castle, such a way with words...

Then Frank  _ was _ kissing him and words were the furthest thing from Matt’s mind. He still went totally blank in the head as soon as Frank’s lips were on his; even after so long, it swept him off his damn feet every single time. It was the best feeling in the world. Matt was floating, he had to be. Everything felt so light and breezy. There wasn’t a single bad thing in the world.

Frank’s lips wandered; they moved along the line of Matt’s jaw, down his neck. Matt moaned at how Frank’s tongue felt when it traced his carotid. His hands pulled up Matt’s t-shirt, bunching it up under the man’s arms. Those lips skipped down to his chest. They exhaled a hot breath over one of his nipples, followed it with that same devilish tongue. As they moved over to repeat this performance on his other nipple, his hands got busy with Matt’s pants.

“Oh, fuck...Frank, we-  _ shit, _ we don’t have long.” Matt told him, and groaned at Frank’s hands finally getting into his boxers. “Steve. Steve and Tony, they- they need to talk to me,  _ fuck, _ they’ll look for me, Frank. If I’m late, they’ll look for me.”

Frank was grinning again, while letting Matt’s pants and underwear fall to his ankles.

“Then shut up and let me do my thang, baby.” he said, all bravado as always.

He pressed a short kiss to Matt’s lips, then dropped to his knees. Matt sagged back against the shelves, wincing at the loud clatter of stuff being knocked over, and bit his lip to keep quiet when Frank’s tongue licked at his slit. It lapped up the precum that beaded there as though it was all that kept him fed and living, with an almost rabid desperation. Frank’s lips closed around the head, and held there for a moment, just letting Matt revel in the wet heat of Frank’s mouth. Fingers crept along the shaft, teasing at touch.

Suddenly, the lips were around the base, and his cock was slipping into Frank’s throat. One hand fisted in Frank’s curls, the other clamped over his mouth to shut himself up.

Frank pulled off, coughing slightly and reeling for air. He wiped his arm over his chin to dry away the dripping spit.

“C’mon, baby, fuck my mouth.” he said. His voice was already a little hoarse at the slight abuse. “Know you wanna do it, sunshine, c’mon, do it, I want it, wanna choke on it, wanna feel you the rest of today,  _ and _ tomorrow. Wanna remember this.”

Matt shoved his t-shirt into his mouth, and got a good, firm hold of Frank’s head and hair instead. Frank gladly accepted it when Matt thrust gently back into his mouth. He felt so needily over Matt’s ass and thighs, as Matt eased into it. He gave a few slow, testing thrusts. Something to let Frank get used to it, get in the  _ groove _ of it. He could sense the impatience in the way Frank clawed up his back and groaned around him.

So Matt pushed as far as he could, forcing Frank’s head down on his cock.  _ And fuck, that was amazing; _ the way his throat moved when he choked and gagged, the noises vibrating through Matt’s dick and shaking him to his core, his nails digging into Matt’s ass, the salt of the tears streaming down Frank’s cheeks.

The marine coughed again when Matt let him up. But he had barely taken a breath before Matt pulled him in again, thrusting mercilessly into that hot mouth and the tight throat and the scruff scratching his thighs. He bit down hard on the fabric stuffed in his mouth, muffled curses making the whole thing even nastier than it already was.

But he spat out the makeshift gag. There were better things he could do with his mouth, too.

“You like that?” he asked, breathless as hell. “You like it when I fuck this dirty mouth like this?”

Frank groaned; a noise that sounded somewhat like a  _ yes. _

“I know you do, you dirty fucking  _ slut. _ Fuckin’ love gettin’ used like this, don’t you?” he continued, and honestly, he barely knew what he was saying, he was getting lost in how fucking amazing this was. “And  _ shit, _ I fuckin’ love this nasty mouth, even with all the shit you’ve been sayin’ to me, about me. All those insults, huh?”

He dragged Frank off his cock; the marine gasped for breath, spit pouring down his chin, and again he coughed, hoarse and hard and raw. He was generous, and let Frank breathe for some moments, before getting him back to it.  _ Fuck, _ Matt was getting so fucking close, he was going to cum soon, he couldn’t fucking take it much longer, Frank was perfect on him like this.

“Gonna punish ya for that shit, y’know that right?” Matt grunted, holding Frank down as far as he could go for a second, or two. “Think you can take that?  _ Ten lashes? _ Ten lashes for every insult? Think you could do it? You’d fuckin’ love that shit, wouldn’t ya?”

Frank moaned out another noise that sounded like a  _ yes, _ eyes screwed shut.

“And I’d fuck ya after. Fuck ya as hard as I fuckin’ could, make you  _ scream _ and  _ beg _ for more. Use your little bitch ass for as long as I fuckin’ wanted...”

“Mister Murdock!” Friday cut in.

Matt pulled out of Frank again.  _ “What?” _ he bit.

Fuck, he was getting impatient too, he was almost there, so close, he was  _ right there, _ wouldn’t take much now. Frank coughed and gagged, using the time to catch his breath for real.

“Mister Stark is calling for you.”

_ “Shit.” _ Matt cursed. “Patch it through, sound only.”

“Got it!”

“Murdock!” Tony said cheerily then. “Where the hell are you? We’re waiting!”

Matt sighed, Frank buried his mouth in the crook of his elbow to keep himself silent and unheard.

_ “I’ll get there.” _ Matt bit. “Calm down, I’ll be there soon. I’m busy. I need a minute.”

Tony groaned like that was the most bothersome thing he’d ever heard in his life.  _ “Fine! _ But hurry up! We ain’t got all day.” he said.

“Friday, end call.” Matt said, and Friday replied raptly: “Call ended.”

Frank took the hint, and opened wide again.


	5. If You Wanna Get In Trouble, Baby, I Am Your Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> Good to Be Bad, by Royal Republic

God, Frank felt like a fucking teenager again, trying to get busy with someone after school, and still get home in time to keep his parents from wondering where he’d been.

They were crammed in the backseat of one of the SUVs in the motor-pool. He couldn’t even say how long they’d gone this time, without so much as touching each other. Didn’t matter really. They were there now, and that was all that mattered.

It also kind of reminded him of his age because  _ what sane person over 21 ever thought car sex was a good idea? _ There was  _ no _ space! His head hit the door every time he fucking moved, he was going to have a fucking  _ terrible _ backache tomorrow, and  _ Jesus, _ the leather seats were going to leave him with some serious chafing  _ all over. _

Then again, Matt was fucking his brains out; the backache and the chafing was worth it, for that.

Frank had one boot planted against the fucking ceiling, _ that was going to leave an awkward mark, _ and the other foot was bare, toes curling over the leather of the driver’s seat, where he had put his leg up. One hand was wrapped tightly in a seatbelt, held somewhat in place by it,  _ thank God for Matt’s kinky ingenuity, _ and he was clawing at the tinted black window with the other. Matt had to be using the closed door on the other side as leverage, pushing off from it, because  _ Jesus, _ he was fucking Frank so fucking hard, and the way he was hissing dirty, nasty things in Frank’s ear was  _ amazing. _

“Fuck...yeah, right there,” Frank pleaded. ”-keep going,  _ don’t stop, _ fuck, keep going! Oh, God, yes, fuck!”

_ “Mister Castle!” _

“Bet you fuckin’ love it.” Matt growled, gripping even tighter at Frank’s thigh, another bruise in the making. “Love it, don’t you? Love gettin’ fucked like this? Love gettin’  _ used _ like this, don’t you,  _ bitch?” _

_ “Mister Murdock!” _

He felt the fabric of Matt’s shirt under his hand,  _ when did he move it from the window, _ and dug his claws into the man’s back. That mouth on his neck, that cock absolutely  _ ruining _ him, the smell of sweat and sex, the heavy air, he was breathless.

_ “Yes, fuck yes, love it, baby, more...” _ he whined in response.

He could swear he heard fabric ripping, probably Matt’s shirt. God, he couldn’t care less about his head hitting the door every time Matt fucked into him, couldn’t care about the mark on the ceiling or the backache or the chafing. Matt was perfect inside him,  _ perfect _ in every way.

_ “Frank! Matt!” _

“Shit,  _ harder, _ I’m gonna-  _ fuck, Matty, ’m gonna-“ _

Matt spat into his own hand, and it closed around Frank’s cock, jerking him fast and rough.  _ Fuck, _ Frank could feel the ring on his finger, Matt was wearing his wedding ring,  _ oh, God, yes. _

“Do it,  _ cum for me, _ baby, good boy.” Matt whispered in his ear. “My good boy, good baby boy, so pretty, beautiful, do it,  _ good boy.” _

The praise was what did him in. Hearing Matt’s voice telling him so honestly and sincerely that he was good and beautiful and pretty and just so  _ good, _ Frank never needed anything more in life.

Matt kissed him as he came; he slowed down too, fucking him so deliciously languidly, as if to ease him over that peak. He felt the cum strip their chests, even reaching so far as to hit his chin. Matt slid easily out of him and he kissed Frank right out of his mind again, as more cum covered Frank’s chest. Matt didn’t seem to mind it, though, as he collapsed on top of his husband with an exhausted breath.

_ “Frank!” _

Friday?

He grunted, too fucked out to talk. She seemed to take that as enough of an acknowledgment.

“Miss Romanov and Mister Barton are almost in the garage!” she said, coming through the speakers inside the car. “I’ve tried to warn you, but you didn’t hear me!”

_ “Shit!” _ both Frank and Matt swore.

The mood very suddenly changed from  _ fucked out mess _ to  _ oh, fuck, what do we do? _

Frank was pretty sure neither of them had ever moved quite that fast before.

Matt was off him in half a second, Frank was sitting up just as fast and struggled for a moment to get his hand loose from the seatbelt. While Frank tried to get his pants back on right, Matt was putting his hoodie on, doing the zipper all the way up to hide the stains on his shirt. Frank pulled on his own t-shirt, not bothering with the mess; he’d b-line it to his room and get cleaned up right away, if they just got out of there without being spotted. Matt got his own pants on too, while Frank searched around on the floor to find his other boot.

The blind man had just opened his door, when they both heard the door to the garage opened. They froze. Frank stared through the tinted windows, watching Barton and Romanov as best he could with all the other cars and shit in the way.

They didn’t seem to know right away, at least. They were signing rapidly at each other as they entered. They moved, seemingly aimlessly, through the maze of vehicles. Frank actually sent a  _ prayer _ out into the Universe when they came up beside the very SUV he and Matt were hiding in, luckily on Frank’s side instead of Matt’s.

But Frank’s eyes widened in surprise; Romanov threw Barton against Frank and Matt’s SUV, against his door actually, and  _ kissed him. _ What? Frank turned his head, staring at his husband for a moment. He looked just as shocked. Barton pushed away from the car, backing Romanov against the one parked beside it. She fumbled for a second, feeling over the side of the SUV until she found the door handle. The door opened for them, and they parted to climb inside. Barton, grinning like the luckiest damn guy in the world, slammed the door shut behind them.

Okay.

Frank wasn’t sure what to do with his information.

Fuck, they could think about that later, they still had to get out of there.

He gave Matt a light shove to get him moving. The blind man climbed out as quietly as he could, and crouched down when he finally did get out.

Frank followed his lead; God knows they didn’t want the other  _ romantics _ in the room to see them trying to sneak out.


End file.
